Certainty
by makeitmine
Summary: Kurt thinks back to the conversation he just had with Karofsky and contemplates his own future. He knows who will always be there.


_I'm awful. I had this written out hours after On My Way aired, yet since it was 1:15 Wednesday morning when I finished it and I had to be at work at 8, I never got around to posting it here. I meant for it to be something light and fluffy after the episode, but I'm not 100% sure I hit that. It doesn't outright mention the suicide attempt and takes place before the accident, so if either of those storylines trigger you, you should be safe to read this._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Kurt, not Blaine, not Chris, not Darren._

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have thought about it, really. Kurt was trying to get Dave to understand that his life would turn out okay. But as soon as he climbed into his Navigator to head to the courthouse, he thought about what he asked Dave and how life would be a decade from now.<p>

Maybe he'd be lighting up the stage. Broadway and the West End needed someone like Kurt. Or he could be working behind the scenes, in costuming or makeup, so his creations would still be known.

Or if NYADA ended up not working out, he could take some time and begin working on the fashion line he'd dreamt up a few years ago. He could apply to Parsons or FIT to enhance his ideas and earn his way into an internship at Marc Jacobs or Alexander McQueen, which would lead to a more permanent position and working his way up to creative director, or even branching out on his own.

Then again, with his ease at judging people's clothing choices, namely one particular person who was about to become his sister-in-law in mere hours, Kurt could go into journalism and end up writing and critiquing for Vogue or a fashion blog.

And if all else failed, there was the possibility of following in his father's footsteps. He'd never thought about it before, especially after Finn began taking on more duties at the shop, but he could easily take over the day-to-day operations while Washington kept his dad occupied. Or he could take matters into his own hands and enter the political spectrum again, learning from his mistakes made in the school election.

But no matter what direction Kurt's professional life would go in, he knew there would be one constant force there supporting him. Blaine's future was even less of a certainty, with another year of high school to go and convincing his parents that he wasn't going to go into law or medicine like the rest of the family. His current sights were set on NYU or Columbia, and eventually taking children under his wing and introducing them to the world of music. But even those plans could change and Blaine could become the star he's meant to be as well.

Turning into downtown Lima, Kurt's thoughts turned to the foil ring that had been perched on his vanity the past two months, and to what Blaine said during Mr. Schuester's discussion the day before. They had celebrated several news stories the past several weeks, with California and Washington showing that their fight was worth it and New Jersey trying to do the right thing. They hoped one day Ohio would reverse the amendment voted on by their own neighbors and allow them to wed. It was one thing for their future home to recognize their commitment, but Blaine and Kurt agreed that until it was legal here, where they met, there was no need for a ceremony.

Kurt knew Dave wanted an ideal life with an ideal man. He was still slightly stunned to believe he was in consideration for that role, but despite the happenings of the week, he was glad Dave realized they had no future beyond a friendship. He knew Blaine was also working on forgiving Sebastian for his acts, and began wondering if it was possible to set them up. Kurt chuckled to himself once he realized it wouldn't work. Sebastian was too vain to go after someone like Dave. But he hoped within those ten years there would be that someone that Dave could fall for and call his partner or husband.

As he pulled up to the courthouse, he took a deep breath. He was about to watch Finn and Rachel, two people very near and dear to his heart, begin their future despite not being ready for it. Kurt knew Rachel was going to make it big, but Finn had no plans whatsoever after being her husband. However, he saw the passion they felt towards each other and hoped it would be enough to make them last. That was what he was going to remember in the fall when he was taking on Manhattan and Blaine was still in Lima. The future would always be uncertain for everyone, but Kurt knew if he worked for it, he would at least have the right person there by his side.


End file.
